2000 Miles
by Lady Rogue
Summary: Oliver Wood is playing Professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United. Katie Bell is working in Diagon Alley with the Weasley Twins. Will their relationship last with the distance between them? *SONGFIC to Mest's '2000 Miles'*


__

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Tony Lovato wrote the song. I thought up the idea. And an hour later, here we are. This is a one-shot deal. There will be no more, because frankly, I have two series' in progress right now, and I'm not adding to the load. Just harmless O/K fluff herein.

Enjoy!

Oliver Wood paced in his hotel room. He had been waiting two days for a response from Katie Bell, his sometime girlfriend, and still nothing. Checking his watch, he realized that if he didn't leave at that moment, he'd be late for his game. He walked to the door, picking up his duffle bag on the way, and with one last glance at the window, left the room.

"Ready for today's game, Oliver?" one of his teammates asked as he stepped into he hallway.

"Yeah. Totally ready," Oliver said, forcing confidence into his voice.

"Yeah, we're gonna kill 'em," their coach said approaching Oliver, "Oliver, did you get that situation with your lady friend worked out?"

"Oh yeah. It's fine. We're fine."

"Good, good," his coach said patting him on the back, "I'd still be willing to give you a week off if you want it. Just to go see her. I know my wife would have appreciated it when I was playing for Puddlemere."

"Thank you, sir," Oliver said, "But it's fine."

The coach nodded and eyed him warily before rounding up the rest of the team. "Come on kids, lets go play Quidditch!"

Unbeknownst to Oliver, a tawny owl dropped a letter on his hotel bed and flew off as he left the hotel with his team.

**

__

Did I miss your call again?

No, you never called

It was a thought inside my head

**

__

Later that night....

"Come on, Oliver. Just one drink, to celebrate! You've earned it!" a Chaser for Puddlemere shouted after Oliver as he stepped into the elevator.

"No thanks. You guys have fun," Oliver called back as the elevator doors shut.

Oliver leaned against the far wall of the elevator and shut his eyes in exhaustion. The professional Quidditch playing gig was taking its toll on him. In more ways than one. The elevator dinged it's arrival on his floor and he stepped out. Walking down the hall to his room, he thought about how things had changed.

He had had every intention of marrying Katie when she graduated, but Quidditch, among other things, decided that wasn't possible. Katie was working in Diagon Alley with Fred and George Weasley at their joke shop. It would have been so easy to get a small apartment, give up Quidditch, and settle down with Katie. He knew it wouldn't be fair to her any other way. She deserved to have him there. Not 2000 miles away for months at a time. But he'd gotten drafted to the first string team and Katie refused to let him give up his dream.

But after a year and a half of travel, Katie was getting less patient, and he didn't blame her. He'd hate him too. The last letter had been the last straw for them, and deep down he knew it. But he'd sent her an apology anyway, in hopes of salvaging the last bit of love shared between them. But she hadn't sent him anything back, and Oliver had assumed the worst; there was nothing left to salvage. It was over between them.

As he walked into his hotel room, he sighed audibly and shut the door behind him. He didn't even bother with lights. He knew his way by now. He fully intended on falling onto his bed and wallowing in his own self-pity for the rest of the night. He found the bed easy enough and kicked off is shoes. Plopping down on the bed, he furrowed his brow as he stood again and turned on the lights.

There was a letter on his bed.

And his name was written in Katie's handwriting.

He snatched up the letter, his heart racing, and tore it open.

__

Oliver,

I understand what you're saying, but I'm sorry. I can't stand not seeing you, and not being able to be with you. So, until we can be together, and not in this long-distance relationship, I think it's better for both of us if we end it.

I love you, Oliver, and I always will. But I can't afford to follow you around the globe and I am not about to suggest that you give up Quidditch for me. That wouldn't be fair to you. That's your life, your dream.

When you come home next, we'll talk about this face to face.

I hope your games are going well, and you know I wish you best of luck. Play hard and make your dream come true, Oliver Wood. I want to see you playing for England and that Quidditch World Cup in your hands. You know you want it too.

I love you, Oliver. Good luck.

Love Always,

Katie Bell

Oliver could see tear stains on the parchment and he felt his heart ache at how much this was hurting Katie as well. And she still loved him. That made the ache in heart lessen some. If only he'd listened sooner.

**

__

Did I take the fall again?

I should have paid attention

To all the words you said

**

__

Two weeks later....

The team trudged back to their hotel in Berlin after an unbelievable loss. 300 to 150, not in their favor. Oliver was doubly ashamed in himself. His heart hadn't been in the game. He'd played abysmally. But he put on a fake smile and assured the team that they'd get them next time, as he disappeared into his room.

'_Merlin, I feel awful,'_ he thought stripping out of his soaked Quidditch uniform.

"A hot shower," he said, spying the bathroom, "That's what I need."

As he stepped into the hot stream of water, he went over the game again in his head. Rain had pelted them from the start. And the other team was good, no denying it. But Oliver hadn't bee able to block a single shot. _'Well,'_ he reasoned, _'I blocked a few. But not enough.'_

His thoughts turned to Katie. What would she say? Probably to stop wallowing and start thinking about the next game. And she'd comfort him. Say all the right things. Katie was always good for stuff like that. _'She was good for a lot of things,'_ his mind reminisced. Katie was the only girl he'd ever dated who really understood him. Perhaps it was because they'd played Quidditch together in school, but somehow, she understood him. Oliver found himself wishing she would be there when he got out of the shower. Just sitting in the kitchenette, waiting for him. _'But she won't be there,'_ he thought turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

**

__

'Cause I lost today

I'm not ok

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

**

__

Back in London....

"Damn," Fred muttered, buried in the Daily Prophet, "Puddlemere's playing like shite."

Katie's brow furrowed. "How bad?"

"Uh," Fred said skimming the page, "They lost their last game, 250 to 70."

George let out a low whistle and looked at the page over his Twin's shoulder. "Not good. They're falling in league standings."

"That they are."

Katie bit her lip. "Hey guys. I'm going over to The Coffee House. Want anything? My treat?"

Fred looked at her over the paper grinning. "Well, if you're treating."

Katie left the joke shop with a piece of parchment with the detailed orders the Twins had thought up. Sometimes she really regretted taking their offered job. She stopped over at the Owl Post Office on the way. She was greeted by the older woman who worked there as soon as she entered.

"Hello, Katie dear."

"Hello, Mrs. Reese. Any letters for me?"

"Let me check," the old woman said disappearing into the back.

Katie occupied herself by giving some of the nearby owls some owl treats from the counter while she waited. All the owls in the post office knew her now. She didn't have an owl of her own, so she used them quite often. Mrs. Reese emerged from the back with a thin stack of letters.

"Here you are, my dear."

"Thank you," Katie said digging in her pockets for her money.

Counting out the right amount, she handed it to Mrs. Reese, grabbed her letters and left the post office. She walked a little ways down Diagon Alley and ducked into The Coffee House, a new café that had been opened that past year, much to the delight of shop owners on the Alley. She placed the Twins' order followed by her own and took a seat at one of the stool while she waited. She sifted through her letters, and sighed when she reached the end of the tiny pile. No letters from Oliver. The news about Puddlemere's games had been highly publicized in recent weeks since they had been losing so much. She thought he might have written to her about it. But as she stared down at the pile of letters, she couldn't very well make one appear.

**

__

I checked my caller ID

There was every number

But the one I wanna see

**

She missed Oliver, she really did. She had cried for days when she realized she had to end it, and receiving Oliver's desperate attempt to make it all better had only made it worse. They both wanted their relationship to work as much as the other did, but it just wasn't possible. And since she had heard nothing from Oliver since her last letter, she figured that he had moved on.

**

__

I've been falling apart

Since you've been gone

I don't know where I need to start

**

She paid for the order when it arrived and carried it awkwardly back to the joke shop. Fred took the bag from her as she entered and led the way back to the table in the back. As they started in on their breakfast, Katie figured that it was all for the best. She couldn't really blame Oliver for moving on. It made logical sense after all.

__

A week later in France....

"Oliver! Come here a moment," Oliver's coach bellowed down the hall.

"Yeah coach?" Oliver said walking over.

"I thought you said everything was worked out? Why aren't you playing like you used to?"

"I don't know, sir," Oliver said, feeling shame rise in his chest.

"I didn't put you on this team to see you fail. You have so much potential, why aren't you playing to it? This has been the 10th game in a row. We might as well forget our chances for Regionals."

"I know, sir. And I don't know why I'm playing the way I am," Oliver lied.

"Oliver, be honest with me. Is it that girl? Did something happen?"

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did everything come back to Katie? "We broke up, sir. But I'm fine with it."

"If you were fine we would be winning," his coach said bluntly, "You're playing like a man with a broken heart. Now, I suggest you take the week that I have been offering you, and you go home. Get some real rest and some real meals in you. We can bring in Lovato from the second string, its no big deal," he said looking at Oliver seriously, "Figure out your problems and then come back and play Quidditch, alright?"

Oliver sighed. It could have been worse. His coach could have fired him right there on the spot. "Yes, sir. I'll leave tonight."

"Thata boy. I'll send an owl to Lovato," his coach said disappearing down the hall.

Oliver ran to his room and leaned against the door as it shut behind him. This was his chance to make things right with Katie. If he had to give this up, he would. He couldn't live like this anymore.

**

__

'Cause I lost today

I'm not ok

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

Away she is

I can't live like this

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 miles

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

**

He hastily threw things into his suitcase and apparated to London. He walked to The Leaky Cauldron, a spring in his step. Tapping the appropriate brick in the back garden, he entered Diagon Alley, just in time to see a red-headed boy exit a shop a ways down the Alley. Oliver walked briskly to catch up to them. As he got closer, he realized that both the Twins were there.

"Fred! George!" he said approaching.

Fred jumped in surprise. "Oliver? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got a week off to sort some things out. I'm playing like shite," Oliver said grinning despite himself.

"That you are mate," George said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Why're you here?" Fred asked, eyeing him, "If you need a place to stay, why not ask Kate?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "We, uh, broke up."

Fred's brow furrowed and George eyed Oliver as Fred had done the moment before.

"I knew something was up with her," Fred said sighing, "Damn her and keeping stuff from us."

"Yeah, we tell her everything," George said outraged, "Even if she doesn't want to know."

Fred looked at Oliver seriously. "That why you're here? You going to apologize to her?"

"I'm going to try and make things right, yes," Oliver said seriously, "But not tonight. I need to really think on this."

"Well, come with us then. We're still living at home. A little Weasley chaos will be good for you," George said grinning.

"You're still living at home?" Oliver said, his brows furrowing.

"How else are we going to get test subjects? Why not take advantage of your own flesh and blood?" Fred said winking, "Don't worry, we pay mum and dad rent and all. We'll move out eventually."

"Yeah. But we're going to have fun teasing our siblings while it lasts," George said as he apparated.

"Follow us, Oliver," Fred said as he apparated.

Oliver concentrated on The Burrow and apparated too.

The next few days were filled with chaos. The Twins had not been joking. But for some reason, it all made Oliver feel at home. It was nice to feel like you belonged. Oliver had never had siblings, and had always been jealous of the Weasley siblings relationships, or lack there of. And with Mrs. Weasley's help, he figured out exactly what to tell Katie. Just when to tell her was the problem.

As Oliver sat outside, watching Ron practice Keeping and giving him pointers, he heard Fred call his name.

"Hey Oliver, look who just dropped by," he said, his voice growing closer.

Oliver turned around and gaped in shock as he stood face to face with Katie Bell. Katie seemed to be having similar problems in the speaking department. Oliver managed to find his voice.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

He'd forgotten how beautiful she looked with her hair down.

"Hi to you too," Katie said still gaping slightly at him.

Oliver heard Fred walk away from them.

"Come on, Ron, mum needs our help in the kitchen," he said walking back over towards them, "Why don't you two kids take a walk. Katie, he's got a lot to say, so let him talk."

Oliver saw Katie blush and a smile came to his face. He held out his arm and she latched onto it. They walked out of the Weasley's yard and started their way across the neighboring field.

"He's right. I've, uh, got a lot to say," Oliver said looking down at her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing somewhere?" Katie asked looking up at him and immediately regretting it. _'Those eyes just suck you in,'_ she thought darting her eyes to the ground instead.

"My coach gave me some time off to think about some things. Since I haven't been playing very well," Oliver said stopping at an incline and sitting, "Sit with me, Katie."

She did and watched his face as he spoke.

"Katie, I haven't been able to think straight since we broke up. Even though I really hadn't seen you beforehand, for some reason, just the constant letters kept me sane. And the thought of seeing you when the tour was over made it worth it. But when you said it was over, my heart broke. I couldn't keep my mind on the game. You were my every waking thought. Hell, I dreamed about you," he said smiling as he toyed with a blade of grass, "I couldn't live like that anymore. Couldn't live without you," he said looking Katie straight in the eyes, "I love you. More than anything. And I need you, more than anything. You understand me and know why I'm chasing the impossible dream."

**

__

If I told you that I loved you

Would it matter at all?

If I told you that I need you

Would you catch me if I fall?

**

"It's not impossible."

"Yes it is, Katie. Because if you're not with me, not by my side, I can't make that dream come true. It all pales in comparison to you," Oliver said turning to face her, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Katie took a shuddering breath. "You're not giving up your dream for me, Oliver. I don't want to be the one you to blame your terrible life for in twenty years," she said a tear slipping down her cheek.

Oliver reached out a brushed the tear away, his hand cupping the side of her face. "Why would I have a terrible life? I'd be spending it with you," he said softly, "Katie, I'll give it all up. I'll find a new goal. A new dream. If you say that we can be together that way, I'll do it," he said locking eyes with her, "If I keep playing Quidditch, and you're not in my life, than it would be terrible, and it wouldn't matter that I'd realized my dream."

More tears slid down Katie's cheeks and Oliver hurried to wipe them away. "Just say the word, Kate. Say you love me. Say you want to be with me, and it's all forgotten. I'll quit. The reserve Keeper is good anyway. The team doesn't need me," he said placing a kiss on her tear stained cheek, "But I need you."

Katie looked at him, eyes tear filled. A sad smile on her face. "I love you. And I want to be with you."

Oliver smiled down at her and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he reached into his jeans pocket.

"I'm going to do something I should have done two years ago," he said holding out the small box to Katie, "Open it."

Katie opened it and smacked her free hand over her mouth as she took in the ring. She looked up, eyes shining with renewed tears.

"Oliver, is this...." she said trailing off, not able to say the words.

"Say you'll marry me, Kate," Oliver said pulling the ring out of the box.

Katie nodded. "Of course. Yes!" she said, tears sliding down her cheeks in small rivers.

Oliver placed the ring on her finger, and reached up a hand to caress Katie's cheek. Katie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, knocking him backwards. When she pulled back, she smiled at Oliver.

"Puddlemere lost today."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and pulled in down for another kiss, Katie giggling as he did.

The Weasley Family stood, watching them out the kitchen window, and let out a collective cheer when Katie knocked Oliver backwards. Fred and George exchanged high fives and Mrs. Weasley wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I think we need to start planning an engagement party," Ginny squealed happily from the counter-top.

**

__

'Cause I lost today

I'm not ok

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

Away she is

I can't live like this

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

Heartbreak, a fake smile

And 2000 Miles

**


End file.
